Let Us Entertain You
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade and Beck entertain troops who are away from their families during the Christmas seasion Discontinued
1. Jade's Great Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

Jade was lying on the couch in Beck's RV when something caught her attention.

"Beck," she said, "Check this out. It's like a sign"

He rolled his eyes. They had this conversation day in and day out for the past 2 weeks.

"Is it a stop sign," he asked jokingly, "Or a proceed with caution sign?"

"Just look at the ad," she semi scolded him.

"Fine," he said, "Bossy much?"

"Not really," she said, "Okay maybe a little. Read the damn ad"

"Maybe I should wait so I have something to read next month"

He knew he was pushing it but he couldn't help it. He loved teasing her.

"BECK!"

"Fine," he said, "Relax"

He took the ad.

**ENTERTAINERS NEEDED TO ENTERTAIN THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO ARE AWAY FROM THEIR FAMILIES THIS HOLIDAY SEASION AND THE CHILDREN WHO CANNOT BE WITH THEIR FAMILIES THIS HOLIDAY SEASON... FULL CREDIT AND FULL BENEFITS INCLUDED. PLEASE SIGN UP AT THE HOLLYWOOD RECRUIT CENTER (or the HRC).**

"Jade," he begin

"Beck it's something we can do together AND it would be making a difference AND it's something you're good at AND you-"

"Will you shut up for a minute," he laughed, "I was going to tell you I think you have a great idea. This is perfect."


	2. Signing UP

Beck's point of view

Jade and I got a good night sleep and when we woke up we went to the HRC to sign up. We met a man named James Jamson. He was the one that oversaw the operation.

"Ms. West," he asked, "I see you have had leadership experience before?"

"In school yes," Jade said, "It was awhile ago"

"Fine," he said, "I would like you to head the entertainment committee. Mr. Oliver will be your assistant"

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. I don't know why? I shouldn't have. Jade seemed to sense it.

"Mr. Jameson," Jade asked, "Is it possible Beck... Mr. Oliver and I might co-chair** the entertainment committee?"**

** Mr. Jameson bit his lip thoughtfully.**

"**I don't see the harm in it," he said, "If that's what you would like"**

"**Thank you sir," she said shaking his hand.**

**I shook his hand too but I got the feeling he didn't like me. **

"**The first meeting will be on November 1****st****," he informed us, "and we will be shipping out December 1****st**** until January 31****st****"**

** Thank you sir," Jade said again shaking his hand, "I look forward to working with you"**

"**You too Ms. West," Jameson replied, "and you too Mr. Oliver"**

"**Come on Beck," she said excitedly, "We've got planning to do"**


	3. To Make It Even Better

Jade's point of view

Beck and I went across to the coffee shop to get a latte. He was a perfect gentlemen. He held the door open for me and even pulled out the chair before he went over to order for me and him. He knew my favorite order... the only one I ever got.

You know when you're excited about something? You know that feeling when you know something's going to happen and it's only a day away. It seems to drag on and on like it will be forever until it happens even though it isn't. It happens shortly after but it feels like it's going to be forever. That must be how the tro**ops and there family's must feel. I had such a great idea.**

** When Beck got back I asked him his opinion on it.**

"**Beck," I said, "I have an idea"**

"**Tell me about it," he said.**

"**So I was thinking... do you remember when I had to have testing because I was sick... or they thought I was and I couldn't have coffee the week that I was in the hospital?"**

** "Of course," Beck said, "I thought you were going to lose your mind"**

"**Yeah I almost did," I said laughing, "And that must be nothing compared to how the families feel who are away from their loved one"**

"**I would agree," Beck said with a question inflection not sure where I was going with this"**

"**What if we used the money you inherited from your Aunt Diana's death... or part of it anyway and use it to fly out their families. It would be such a great gift for them and cheer them up so much"**

Beck stared at me for all of 30 seconds before he responded.

"Okay," he said, "Who are you and what have you done to Jade-Lynne August West"

"What do you mean?"

"Jade that was an unselfish and thoughtful idea. It's an idea that is compassionate and considerate. The Jade that I used to know-"

"Was a bitch," I said, **"and a self-centered uncaring one at that. I've changed Beck. Things happened in my life that caused me to change."**

"**Well," he said, "I love the new you. I loved the old you but I love the new you even more. As for the idea I believe Aunt Diana would be thrilled to know that she was still making a difference even in her death. But how are we going to find-"**

"**They give us a roster next week of the ones we'll be entertaining," I explained**

"**Ah," he said, "So we can look up their families by the roster"**

"**Exactly"**

**And the plan was set into motion.**


End file.
